<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To mourn a witcher by Silviiarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838055">To mourn a witcher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silviiarts/pseuds/Silviiarts'>Silviiarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Geralt hasn't apologized yet, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier misses Geralt, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Sings, M/M, One Shot, One Sided geraskier, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Sad Jaskier, Song: Her Sweet Kiss (The Witcher), bard jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silviiarts/pseuds/Silviiarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After parting ways with Geralt, Jaskier's only reminder of the man who was his only true love is a lute... and the bitter tune of the last song he's vowed to write about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To mourn a witcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The best part of being a bard was living off his singing, from one tavern to another, enjoying every second.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At least, he still had that lute. His favourite one, out of every lute he had ever played.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bard! Sing that one about the Witcher!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier felt a slight lump in his throat. He swallowed it down with a chuckle, unbelievingly looking around at his public.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on! Again? I’ve already sung it a million times!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then sing a new one. You used to come up with new songs about that Witcher every week!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I stopped composing them when they became boring,” he assured them, using the same lie that had served him as an excuse at the previous tavern.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hadn’t even been able to accomplish what he had promised Geralt before obeying him and thus vanishing from his life: going on to tell his story.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not that no other bard had appropriated the character of Geralt of Rivia to compose his own chansons. He had many anecdotes left to delight his audience.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Simply, he didn’t have the strength he needed to get his name back into his lips, to remember all the adventures he could live beside him before he had run out of patience.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The only thing that came to his mind whenever someone mentioned the White Wolf or the Butcher of Blaviken was the rage in his gaze, the fierce snarl of his lips, exposing fangs he claimed to have ‘filed down’.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And he wasn’t going to slander the Geralt he had always depicted in all his songs since ‘Toss a Coin to Your Witcher”. Brave, compassionate, undefeated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He no longer wanted to sing a verse about Geralt and his deeds; he didn’t want to be reminded of such a difficult friendship and unrequited love, nor of the terrible end he had put to it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The only relief that was left for Jaskier anymore was imagining that, maybe, for a brief moment, the Witcher could have regretted hurting him so badly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have something way better to sing…” he announced, clearing his throat of sadness.” It’s a love ballad. Well, a heartbreak ballad, actually.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The audience received Jaskier’s resolution with a disappointed boo.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why would we even be interested in a love song?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, pay attention… It has a lot to do with your dear Witcher.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ripping the first chord off his lute, the bard started playing one of his most intimate, most painful pieces.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fruit of his fleeting stay with Geralt of Rivia.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>The fairer sex, they often call it… But her love’s as unfair as a crook…</em>”</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>